


The one with all the prompts

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last drabble in the baker!Leon series.</p><p>You wonder what the title is all about?</p><p>There was an amnesty prompt on Camelot_Drabble where you could write for any of the prompts that had been there before. But what are you going to do when you already wrote for each and every prompt since you claimed in the beginning that no way you’d be able to ever write a drabble. *grins* You have two options: a) Write another drabble for each of the prompts or b) write a drabble that has everything. Since I didn’t have the time to go for option a), I tried my hands on option b)</p><p>That’s why it’s called “The one with all the prompts”, but it might also be “the one most of you have been waiting for”. You will see why *smiles*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with all the prompts

Leon sighed when soft fingers slid over his skin.

“Where do all the scars come from?”

“This and that,” he murmured.

“This one?” The fingers traced a faint outline on his upper arm.

“Superman logo tattoo…don’t ask, I was 19 and really drunk.”

The other chuckled. “And this one?”

“Surrendered to someone…who thought it was fun to bite.”

“Should I be jealous?”

Chuckling, Leon pulled his man in for a soft kiss. “Never.”

“Then let me chase away the ghosts of the past.” The tall man smiled and started kissing down Leon’s chest. He lifted his head again with a groan. “Did I ever confess this?”

“What?”

“Your chest hair really turns me on. Promise to never shave it off.”

Leon smiled and ran a hand through the short blond hair on his man’s head. “Is it unsexy now when I say you know that I get shaveburn and all those icky red dots?”

Laughing, the other nuzzled against Leon’s chest again. “A bit.” He traced another scar with his tongue and Leon held his breath. 

“Sorry.”

“Don’t. It’s okay. It’s been years. It’s true, time heals every wound and if it weren’t for this, we wouldn’t be here today.” For a short moment he thought back to that night when he caught the bullet for his lo…his client. He’d been so devoted for the one who would wear the golden crown one day that he didn’t even think about it as a job when he threw himself into the line of fire. He’d never forget how the prince whispered his name in that hospital room at night, but he’d known from the beginning that he was bound to traditions and the royal family would never allow such a relationship. 

The shot wound had healed long before Leon was able to make a choice. His heart was bleeding, but after lots of tears and reflection, he’d quit his job to pursue his dreams. 

From the early age of five on, he’d always had this thing for baking. So he learned how to lead a business and took baking classes. That was where they’d met. For the first time in ages, someone else managed to make his heart beat faster. Of course he wanted to concentrate on his new business before he got into a relationship, but the other had teased him, sent him naughty messages on facebook which led Leon to the assumption that he was only in for the physical part. The temptation was strong, but he resisted until he overheard a conversation in which his man had told his woes to a friend in baking class and he’d realized that he had misunderstood all their online conversation and the playful winks and nudges. 

Once he’d allowed it himself, he had been tangled up in emotions and he knew this time, it was the real thing. No oppressing protocol, no need to be careful, nothing but the both of them, loving their life, loving each other. 

But all thoughts of the past fled Leon’s mind when he felt his man’s fingers on him, already slicked up, ready to prepare. He let out a breath. “What are you waiting for?”

A down-right dirty grin showed on his man’s face as he just pushed a finger in and watched Leon’s face grimace in pleasure. 

“Hurry.”

“No way. Tonight it’s called love-making, not fucking.”

Leon nearly laughed. He knew how desperate his man could get when he was close, but he did not mind that he was at least willing to draw it out as long as possible. 

 

Panting, he lay back, his man’s head on his thigh, trying to form a coherent thought but that wouldn’t happen. Seemed the other had finally managed to suck his brains out through his dick as a furious ending to a memorable night. He felt sore all over but it was the best feeling in the world. 

He tried to pull the other bloke up to cuddle properly and he obliged, murmuring a sleeping “Don’t wake me up, it’s too early.”

Running a hand through very short hair, Leon whispered. “Love you, Percy.”


End file.
